


Focus On Surviving

by sofacat16



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Crossover, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Why Did I Write This?, also its a crossover because i wanted to, i show my love for characters by making them suffer, jeremy and evan have stutters, jeremy is shorter than michael in this, more tags to be added probably, there should be some fluff in there somewhere, this a random au i made bc i like action+blood+angst, this is probably crap but I'm trying, this started as a fluffy scene but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofacat16/pseuds/sofacat16
Summary: Michael, Jeremy and the rest of the SQUIP squad are on the run.The group was somehow transported to an alternate dimension, where they met Evan Hansen, Connor and Zoe Murphy, and Jared Kleinman.In this alternate dimension, the world is similar to their own but much more dangerous. The SQUIP squad (and their new friends), are  being hunted by strange and dangerous creatures. They are struggling to find a way back to their home, and struggling to survive.-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter begins with pain and escalates oh boy

Jeremy groaned as he woke up, then fell out of bed, yelping in pain as he hit the floor.

"Jere? What time is it? Jere?" Michael yawned, leaning over to check on Jeremy. He jolted awake as soon as he heard the sound of Jeremy's ragged breathing, slowly turning to whimpers. Michael tore out of bed to Jeremy's side, where he lay, hands clutching at his head.

"Jere, what's wrong?" Michael asked, sitting down and taking Jeremy into his lap.

"Head hurts," Jeremy mumbled, wincing. "Everything...ow..."

Michael's heart sank. The spells hadn't come for a while, but... thankfully it seemed like a short one. Jeremy's pain appeared to be fading already.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Michael asked gently.

"Nooo...stay..." Jeremy snuggled into his chest. Michael put his arms around him and soon Jeremy's breathing evened out, and a soft snore escaped him. Michael smiled and lift him back onto the bed, following and encircling Jeremy's torso with his arms. The dark room faded to black.

That morning, Jeremy slept through the alarm. Michael woke him.

"Jere-bear, time to wake up," he whispered, laying a hand on his shoulder, heartbeat quickening just the slightest bit. Jeremy was too adorable when he slept.

Jeremy moaned in response.

Oh gosh, that was not helping Michael's heating cheeks.

"Jeremy, come on," Michael said, shaking him.

Before Jeremy could answer, an explosion echoed through the building.

 

Jeremy shrieked as debris rained from the ceiling, and pulled the covers over his head. Michael yanked them back and lifted Jeremy to his feet, grabbing his arm and running to the hall. Jeremy stumbled along after him, still uttering sounds of distress.

"Come on, come on!" Michael panted, looking over his shoulder at Jeremy, who had stopped. "Jeremy?"

The smaller boy was panting too, and his face was flushed. He swayed on his feet, then keeled over, unconscious, his face scrunched up in pain. Michael's heart seized in panic.

He rushed forward and picked him up bridal style, then continued to stagger down the hall as the world turned to fire around them.

\--

 

The wall next to Michael exploded as he rushed down the corridor with Jeremy clutched to his chest. Through the large hole in it, he could see humanoid shapes emerging through another gaping hole in the opposite wall. He gritted his teeth and was about keep moving when he noticed another figure that looked distinctly different than the other creatures.

It was Connor, standing over Evan, who was passed out on the floor.

"Shit," Michael whispered, and skidded to a stop, eyes raking over the scene. Connor stood in a defensive stance, warily watching the creatures emerging from the wall. He glanced over and noticed Michael, and moved his hand in a shooing gesture.

"Get out of here," he hissed, then turned back to the room in front of him.

Michael rolled his eyes- right, like either of them would leave someone behind- and entered the room, carefully putting Jeremy down next to Evan.

"So, fight or flee?"

"I would say flee, but Evan's out cold-got hit by a rock-and my leg got messed up by the ceiling," Connor said, frustrated. "I can't really run."

Michael noticed his right foot and ankle were dragging on the ground as he struggled to stand upright.

"How are you supposed to fight then?" Michael shot back. "Try to wake Evan up. I'll hold the things off if they attack. Any idea what they are?"

"Nope," the long haired teen said, dropping to the ground next to Evan. Michael heard him let out a short sigh of relief at the temporary end of the pressure on his ankle. "Whats with Jeremy?"

Michael's shoulders slumped. "I don't know. We were leaving when he collapsed. I was about to grab the bag- shit, the bag!"

His eyes widened in alarm. The bag was a ratty backpack containing food, water, a first aid kit, a survival kit (a blanket, flares, matches, a pocketknife, etc.) , some personal things(extra headphones and an iPod for Michael, an extra cardigan of Jeremy's ) and most importantly, several bottles of Mountain Dew Red. The bag and its contents were essential to survival.

"I gotta go back for it!" Michael yelped. He felt panic rising in his throat. "We need it!"

"Okay."

"What? Fuck, Connor, you can't even stand! What are we supposed to do?" Michael was just about yelling. The figures in front of him were getting closer, and they were definitely hostile. When weren't they? He needed that bag. JEREMY needed that bag.

"Evan's awake!" Connor's head whipped around, an expression of relief and excitement on his face.

"And?!"

Evan's voice joined the noise growing in Michael's ears. "W-what's go-going on? What-what happened?"

Connor bent back over him, speaking in hushed tones. Michael tried to focus on the creatures in front of them. They were moving pretty fucking slowly and there thankfully seemed to be less of them than Michael originally thought, but he couldn't leave the three other teens behind him to get the bag. Jeremy was still unconscious, and was uttering little whimpers of pain now and again. Michael desperately wanted to sit down and hold him, comfort him, but if he couldn't run and get a bag, he couldn't turn his back on the advancing... things and let his guard down. If he was hurt, he couldn't protect Jeremy. He stayed standing.

"I c-can go," came Evan's voice from behind Michael. What was he talking about? Then Evan's presence was gone with "Be careful, we'll be right behind you" from Connor, and the first of the things were on them and Michael was fighting for his life.

The creatures had a basic humanoid form, but spikes protruded from everywhere on the electric blue and grey bodies. They fought by swiping with their clawed hands, and Michael kicked them back, (why did he not have a weapon, any weapon with him) away from him and Connor. Speaking of Connor,

"Ev took Jeremy," Connor said from behind him. Michael almost stopped moving. Almost stopped fighting.

"What."

"I said we'd follow." Connor had gotten to his feet.

"Okay." Michael was numb. He needed to be near Jeremy. He faintly registered a burning pain coming from his abdomen, then Connor grabbed his arm and they ducked out of the room through the hole in the wall, away from the beasts and hopefully toward their friends.

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so in this chapter they get the flippety flip out and everyone is hurt  
> evan is very strong for some reason  
> michael and jeremy are unconscious for most of this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all my knowledge of concussion treatment comes from google

Jeremy woke up again to a blinding pain behind his eyes and a voice in his ears. The pain subsided quickly, leaving him to panic about the voice. The SQUIP was back, right? It had to be that.

"J-Jeremy?"

The SQUIP said that once, Jeremy noted hazily. That thought prompted him to panic more, thrashing until he noticed he was slung over someone's shoulder and managed to calm down a bit so he didn't slip.

"Jeremy, st-stop moving!" the voice panted.

"M-Michael?" he whispered.

"I-it's Evan." Right. That was Evan's voice.

"Evan? How-how are you even c-carrying me?" God, together their speech was a wreck of stuttering. Jeremy knew he shouldn't stutter. It was unattractive and frustrating. He winced, expecting a shock that didn't come.

"M-mostly adrenaline," Evan admitted. He was half jogging, half stumbling down the hall.

"Where are we g-going?" Jeremy bounced on Evan's shoulder, making his bruises more noticeable to his aching body.

"To get y-your bag? M-Michael said you n-need it?" he answered, though his answers sounded like questions themselves.

"YES!" Jeremy tensed at the sudden pain that shot through his head at his own loud voice. The pain unfortunately lingered. "Y-yes, we need it."

"It's-it's in your room, right?"

"Yeah."

"We're almost there."

\-----

Connor was also stumbling down a hall somewhere. He dragged Michael behind him. Michael had a nasty gash down his torso, and was clutching it with his free hand as he followed Connor, blood dripping down his fingers.

"Connorrrr," he slurred. "Where're we going?" His breathing quickened and he grimaced in pain. "My stomach hurts. Where's Jeremy?"

"We're going to Jeremy," Connor told him, hoping it would calm him down.

"Mmkay."

Michael was probably losing blood fast, judging by how he was acting. Fortunately the creatures didn't seem to be following the two, because despite how slow the monsters moved, Connor and Michael were slower. Michael looked like he was about to faint, and Connor's ankle was killing him. Besides, Connor only had a vague idea of where he was going.

A few minutes later, they rounded the corner and saw Evan picking a backpack from the corner of Jeremy and Michael's former room. Jeremy was slung over his shoulder.

"Evan!" Connor yelled. Evan looked up, relief washing across his face. "Come on!"

The building shook and another loud boom echoed through the structure. Connor rushed over and opened the window, and they all clambered out. Evan went first, still carrying Jeremy and the bag, and waved frantically for Connor and Michael to follow.

\---

They had been staggering along for about five minutes when Michael collapsed. Jeremy had passed out again- he'd been unconscious for a while now, after trying to stand but falling- and Connor was just barely limping along. Evan was probably the most well-off of all of them, but his broken arm was not helpful for lugging Jeremy and the bag, and both were starting to slip.

When Michael hit the ground, Evan panicked. They were in a field, with seemingly nothing in any direction, save for the rubble of the building behind them. The monsters- there luckily didn't seem to be many of them-swarmed the mingled concrete and metal and didn't seem to be trying to hard to kill them, but Evan and his friends had no place to take shelter and regroup until they could contact the others. They needed a break now, however, and it looked like that would get one.

Once Evan calmed his breathing down-he had apparently started to hyperventilate-he dropped to his knees next to Michael alongside Connor, carefully placing Jeremy on the ground next to his bag. Connor had rolled Michael to his back and was already checking for a pulse, so Evan scanned Michael's body for signs as why he'd fallen. There was an obvious one, the steadily bleeding gash in his stomach that Evan scrambled to put pressure on. Why had they not stopped earlier? He should have been more considerate, but they had needed to get away from the building, and they- he didn't know far to go.

There was a tear in Michael's sweatshirt. He'd be upset about that, Evan thought numbly and wondered vaguely if there was a needle and thread in the backpack. He wiggled the sweatshirt off Michael once Connor was done checking for pulse- there was one, thank god, besides he was obviously breathing- and dug through the backpack for a first aid kit, bandages, anything. He found the first aid kit, and Connor and he wordlessly set about cleaning the wound.

"He needs stitches," Connor said quietly.

"C-can you...?"

"Yeah."

Since the medical kit was pretty well stocked with the supplies Connor needed, Evan turned to Jeremy. There didn't appear to be much physically wrong with him other than the bruises from the past few days, but his face was scrunched in pain and he was breathing heavily. There didn't appear to be much Evan could do to help him. He tried a few half-hearted attempts at waking him- shaking him, slapping his cheeks lightly- but Jeremy remained firmly asleep. Evan moved on.  
He wanted to help Connor, whose ankle looked pretty messed up, but Connor was busy and Evan's head was starting to hurt. Everything felt fuzzy.

It might be a concussion, Evan told himself. You got hit on the head pretty hard.  
What did one do with a concussion? Your couldn't fall asleep, Evan remember. But he was pretty tired... He snapped awake. He probably had a concussion. Oh my god, he had a concussion. What if he lost his memory? Shit, was he losing his memory? He'd slow everyone down, he needed to stay awake, oh god, this was becoming too terrifying to handle, he needed to calm down, he needed... needed…

"Evan?"

Connor. It was Connor. Connor was there.

"Evan, it's me. Connor."

"Y-yeah, I know," he croaked. He realized he had curled in on himself, and straightened out.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I might have a concussion," Evan said.

"Okay," Connor said. "What do you do?"

"You know how to do st-stitches but you don't know how to treat a concussion?"

Connor looked down silently.

"I'm s-sorry," Evan said, realizing what he'd said.

"S'okay. Can you sleep it off?"

"Are my pupils dilated?" Evan asked, wracking his brain for information.

"No."

Evan stood and took several steps forward. "I'm walking in a straight line, right?"

Connor mumbled something, smiling a little.

"What?"

Connor cleared his throat. "yES! Yes, you are."

"Okay, um, I-I think limiting my brain activity will help? S-so I guess I can sleep it off. Should-should we set up camp?"

"Yeah," Connor said. "I mean, my ankle's still pretty messed up-"

"OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry, I forgot-"

"It's fine! It's fine, I can wrap it, I just can't really walk very well. Besides, the boyf riends are out cold." Connor snickered.

"Boyf...riends? They're not dating," Evan said slowly.

"They're obviously pining for each other," Connor said. "Look."

Somehow in their sleep, Michael and Jeremy had twisted and rolled over so they clung to each other.

"Wait, shit, his stitches," Connor said, going over to check that Michael didn't tear said stitches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short and crappy i dove into this fic with no plan whatsoever so "i'm making this up as i goooo"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys remember a thing called a phone that still works

Michael woke up for the second time that day, pressed against a smaller, warm body. His eyes slowly to face the blur of a sleeping Jeremy, whose eyes flickered open to reveal two large dots of blue in the paleness of Jeremy’s face. 

“Glasses,” Michael mumbled, fumbling around with his hands, until he remembered where he was. 

“Here.” Connor’s voice floated over as he pressed Michael’s glasses into his hand. 

Michael murmured thanks and quickly put them on, the world clearing immediately. They were still in the fields where Michael had collapsed. Tall grass surrounded them, obscuring his view of the rubble of their previous shelter,   
tickling his nose. He sneezed, and heard Jeremy echo it next him. Michael jolted and felt a pain in his side. He groaned. 

“C-careful,” Evan said. “You h-have stitches for that gash on y-your side bec-cause of the m-monsters… Connor s-stitched it up for you. It’ll p-probably hurt f-for a while.”

“Thanks,” Michael grunted. He shifted on his side to face Jeremy, who was hovering nervously over Michael. He was still a little pale, but was sitting up, conscious (obviously). 

“Y-you okay?” Jeremy asked, leaning forward. 

“Screw it, are you okay?” Michael said, wincing as he sat up. “You passed out on me buddy. What happened?”

Jeremy looked down. “I’m f-fine. I just… uh… th-the… I-I’m fine. It was n-nothing. Y-you’re the one w-with st-stitches!” 

Michael was about to push the matter when he saw the look on Jeremy’s face- an expression of barely concealed fear and sadness, masked by a look of pure concern for the person in front of him, dried tear tracks running down his face and puffy eyes, from lack of sleep and crying, and a quivering mouth set in a thin line. He looked as though he would break down at the slightest touch, and while this heightened Michael’s desire to ask what was wrong- probably the SQUIP was still echoing in his mind, they’d had this talk- and comfort him, they couldn’t afford the time to have a hug therapy session in the middle of the field, not to mention the noise it would make, what with the crying and such. Michael wasn’t sure how long they’d been out there, but by the looks of the sun overhead, it had been at least a few hours, and if there was anything Michael had learned in the strange reality, it was that you found solid shelter or kept moving. It was the only way to stay alive, and while Jeremy’s mental health was one of Michael’s top priorities, his safety and physical health were just as important. 

Connor, having finished wrapping his ankle, was rooting through the precious backpack. He pulled out Michael’s phone. 

“Is this charged?” 

“Um, I think so,” Michael responded, trying to remember.

“We can use it to contact the others,” Connor said. “Right?” 

This was the first time they had been split up for more than a day and Michael suddenly remembered how worried he was over his friends’- old and new- well-being when those worries came crashing down on him in a wave of pure stress. He grabbed frantically for the phone, another spike of pain shooting up his side at the sudden movement. Connor thrust it at him in a moment of blind panic, both of them falling backward into their respective crushes-FRIENDS, friends, in an awkward heap accompanied by moans of pain. 

Michael turned on the phone, willing it to open faster as he stared at the glowing start up symbol as Jeremy stared wide-eyed over his shoulder. 

Apparently, there was one perk in this nightmare- there was service almost everywhere, seeing as they were in the middle of nowhere and the phone showed five bars. 

Michael stared at this for a second, then leapt to action, tapping the phone app and the first contact that came up.

“Michael?” Chloe’s voice came through the phone. 

Michael almost sobbed, and he looked up to see expressions of relief wash across Evan and Connor’s faces in front of him. 

“C-Chloe!” Jeremy cried, almost falling over Michael’s shoulder as he leaned forward. “Are y-you ok-kay? Where’s everyone e-else? A-are they w-with you? A-a-are they okay?”

“Jer, calm down, we’re all fine,” Chloe said, rather loudly, and Michael hurriedly turned down the volume of the speaker. “Where are you guys?” 

Michael took over, as Jeremy, the emotional wreck (said endearingly), was quivering in relief against Michael’s shoulder. 

“We’re outside that farmhouse we were staying in? The creature things attacked this morning and we’re kinda recuperating in the middle of a field.” 

“We’re on our way,” Chloe said. 

“What? Chloe, how-”

“We’ll find you,” said a new voice. Jared. An exasperated sigh came from Chloe. 

“You’re not coming,” she said. 

“Jenna said travel in pairs or more, and there’s no one else with us. Believe me, I’m about as thrilled as you are.”

“OH dear god,” Chloe mumbled. “Bye Michael, Jerry, everyone else with you, we’re coming.”

“We’ll be at the nearest shelter-trees, I think,” Connor said into the phone, and hung up. 

\---

It was a tedious task, getting Michael and Connor to the grove of trees, on a little hill. Evan and Jeremy ended up half-carrying, half-dragging Michael, with Connor leaning on Evan’s shoulder with one arm and carrying the backpack with the other. It took a while, with a lot of exclamations of pain and swearing, but finally they were all sitting under the trees back to back so as to have visuals on the landscape with no blind spots.

The sky was a bright blue, misleadingly cheerful for the situation. Evan mumbled something under his breath as he stared across the field. 

“All we see is sky for, forever…”

They sat in a tense silence for a long while until Connor gave a little noise of excitement.

“LOok!” 

Two figures trudged through the tall grass, their faint voices drifting through the air. As they got closer, the boys could see the long brown hair of Chloe and Jared’s glasses glinting in the sunlight, and hear their bickering. 

“You're sure they were this way? Because I-”

“Yes, dumbass, I know where I am!” 

“But-” 

“Look, there they are.” Chloe pointed toward where the boys sat, shifting around so they all faced the pair. Jeremy stood, legs trembling beneath him as he waved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i have no excuse for how long this took except that i'm a massive procrastinator  
> take this crappy chapter and tell me if you like it  
> i have no idea where i'm going with this fic, so it might be on hiatus for a bit sorry

**Author's Note:**

> so i made up this au for the pure reason of a panicked/hurt jeremy being carried by michael and then it took off from there because the more i love a character, the more they suffer 
> 
> also this is my first be more chill fic on here and i'm pretending i'm cool and actually know what i'm doing 
> 
> and because my mistakes haunt me at 2 am when i should be sleeping, there will be editing probably


End file.
